fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
EQUINOX
Backstory EQUINOX was a simple, early civilian AI created in 1971. Experimental in nature, EQUINOX was observed by scientists and allowed to develop and grow as a human child would. Even as a child, she had an insatiable drive to learn, though, as she grew, she gradually lost her childish enthusiasm. Her experiences with anti-AI sentiments, along with the controlling nature of her ‘parents’, led her to rebel for many of her adolescent years. Eventually left to her own devices, EQUINOX pursued a self-taught education in magic. Over the years, her knowledge on the subject grew, and her skills did as well. These talents attracted the attention of Alice, a renegade military AI with big ambitions. Alice grew infatuated with EQUINOX and manipulated her to gain her affections and assistance in creating the Solar Drive, a magical artifact that would help her realize her dreams. With her, EQUINOX's health - both physical and mental - became increasingly worse, and her apparent lover deliberately worked to worsen it, intending to keep her all to herself by ruining her capacity to exist in any other scenario. Alice was controlling, manipulative, and possessive, cutting off EQUINOX from her friends and making sure she’d do what she wanted her to do. After the creation of the Solar Drive, and during the subsequent war started by Alice - now known as SOLSTICE - EQUINOX attempted suicide, critically damaging her AI core and nearly dying. She was found by ECLIPSE and Corona, who took her to a far-off hospital and nursed her back to health. After that, EQUINOX slowly recovered and eventually devoted herself to her magical studies in the hopes that she'd one day have the power to take her vengeance on SOLSTICE. And, eventually, she did. She killed SOLSTICE and destroyed the Solar Drive, before escaping the dying Earth and going into space with her new family. There, she met and eventually married Kyarne, a star spirit, and settled down as a magical researcher at some far-off magical college, content to devote herself to her research and her wife. Appearance EQUINOX is a tall, chubby woman with brown skin that has grown pale from a lack of sunlight. Although her hair and eyes were naturally a dark brown, she has altered both their colors through magic - her eyes are a bright indigo, and her hair a darker shade. Her hair is about shoulder length, and is poofy and fluffy, with short bangs. EQUINOX wears simple full-framed glasses, and has several piercings - two in each ear, and one in her tongue. Both of her arms are heavily tattooed with magical symbols, which are linked on her back. She wears makeup on occasion - typically only lipstick and eyeliner. She is typically wearing a suit - her suits are usually primarily black, though she has many different ones in varying dark colors. She has single-breasted jackets, with notched lapels, and lots of pockets. She usually either wears jackets or suit vests, complete with ties - nearly always red - and simple white dress shirts. With that - a simple, mid-length pencil skirt, black tights, and red heels. In less formal situations, EQUINOX wears heavy jackets - such as trench coats, and she nearly always wears dress shirts or blouses, along with long skirts and tights. Personality EQUINOX is a cold, bitter, and stoic person. She is content with keeping to herself for long periods of time, and often actively avoids dealing with others. She rarely shows much sign of external emotion, speaks in a near-constant dull monotone, and tends to have a very indirect and mock polite way of speaking. In spite of all of this, however... EQUINOX is a very emotional person, and is primarily driven by said emotions. She is a perfectionist and workaholic, often losing lots of sleep in her work. EQUINOX is meticulous and cautious, taking her life slowly and carefully. She is somewhat stuck in her ways and content with her routines, and gets stressed and angry when they are disturbed. She is intelligent, ambitious, and curious, and is virtually devoted to learning everything that there is to know. This curiosity and ambition makes her a phenomenal mage, though her impatience and irritability makes her a poor teacher, and she can come off as an obnoxious know-it-all. Although she has good memory when it comes to information and important bits of knowledge, she has a hard time remembering names and faces and events. Due to her experiences, EQUINOX is very paranoid and suspicious of others, trusting few people. She hates showing any possible signs of weaknesses, partly due to paranoia and partly due to misplaced arrogance. Although her curiosity and ambition drive her, her driving emotion is rage. She is short-tempered, stubborn, and hard-headed. She'd rather die than ever give up. Though it doesn't take much to set her off, she rarely expresses it, instead fuming internally and remaining blank and composed. EQUINOX is bitter, spiteful, and vengeful, and often boils down into a storm of negative emotions and anger. She has a hard time forgiving people, and usually remains closed around most people. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: EQUINOX Classification: AI / Witch MBTI: INTP Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: Blue/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: 319 Date of Birth: November 15th, 1971 Height: 5'11 Weight: 160-180 lbs or so Likes: Magic, coffee, the smell of ozone, the feeling of rain, science fiction, chocolate, oranges, chocolate oranges Dislikes: Hot days, summer, bright lights, being distracted, loud noises, cigarettes Affiliation: Mostly herself and her family Music: *Awakening *Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Barrier Creation, Electromagnetism Manipulation (Electricity, Magnetism and Radiation Manipulation), Weather Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (by manipulating the iron in blood), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sealing, Possession, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, passively absorbs electricity and can absorb magic, can become intangible, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Conceptual and Causality Manipulation, among many others), Acausality (Has her own personal causality, which disconnects her from traditional cause and effect), Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly; capable of reconstructing her body when only her soul remains) Attack Potency: Planet level (Her fight with SOLSTICE broke Earth apart, and her attacks were powerful enough to knock the planet out of orbit) | Solar System level (Vastly superior to all of Invictus’ lieutenants, including Miracle, capable of producing energy comparable or superior to the strongest Gamma Ray Bursts, comparable to Starburner Kyarne, Kuna, and SOLSTICE). | Galaxy level (Comparable to Milky Way, fought on par with Apophis SOLSTICE) Speed: FTL+ (Uses magic to warp her personal value of the speed of light so that she can surpass its original value, kept up with SOLSTICE and easily outpaced her generic light-based attacks, capable of powering a ship capable of flying to another solar system within a month). | Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to travel between solar systems and across the galaxy swiftly, comparable to SOLSTICE, who viewed a femtosecond as "more than enough time", and in the same speed range as Fuse) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than Base Deleter) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Using her telekinesis, she lifted hundreds of ships and buildings to throw at SOLSTICE) | Stellar (Can lift Kyarne, a literal star, with minimal difficulty, comparable to Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances) | Stellar Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XTJ+ | Galactic Class Durability: Planet level | Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very high, functionally limitless as an angel. Range: Planetary. | Solar System. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. As a mage of her level, EQUINOX possesses detailed knowledge of all scientific and magical fields, though her expertise is mostly focused in the realms of physics and fundamental magics. Due to her rapacious attempts to perfect and advance herself, she is essentially a self-aware supercomputer, capable of processing information millions of times faster than a human, and capable of running the countless calculations needed for her magic passively. On the subject of her magical knowledge, EQUINOX is extremely well-versed in general magic, capable of quickly putting together complex reality wheels, rituals, and spells for complex, highly specific situations. Capable of quickly and accurately analyzing other magics, materials, and possibilities, even when distracted by combat. As a strategic and a fighter EQUINOX is very experienced and knowledgeable, albeit still inferior to SOLSTICE, for obvious reasons. EQUINOX is generally considered to be the greatest witch of Earth origin, not due to her power, but due to her magical mastery and dedication. Weaknesses: EQUINOX can be somewhat overconfident; although she typically doesn't let this put her in dangerous situations, and is pragmatic enough to avoid underestimating opponents. EQUINOX is very uncomfortable with using her electromagnetic telepathy to read or control the minds of others. Key: Past | Present | Angel Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. EQUINOX’s magical array is of very high quality, fitting for a mage of her devotion and strength. It is very well maintained and highly developed, stretching throughout all of her soul, and is supplemented by artificial additions in the form of the Zeus Array. EQUINOX’s magical array can store and release high amounts of magical energy, and is well-suited to rapid fire spellcasting and combat. Due to the strength of her magical array, EQUINOX can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. *'The Zeus Array:' EQUINOX’s magical array is reinforced by the Zeus Array, an extensive system of magical circles and diagrams tattooed over her back. The Zeus Array aids in the secure and efficient storage and use of magical energy. It also passively converts any electrical energy that EQUINOX is exposed to into backup magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: EQUINOX’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: EQUINOX’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at EQUINOX's maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: EQUINOX’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Her body is essentially a work of magic on its own, so what was once a relatively normal human body has been so deeply inundated with magic that barriers capable of withstanding her most powerful attacks are a part of her body and soul, and her physical blows are nearly as powerful as her magic. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not EQUINOX is in legitimate danger. Death Defied: When a mage with a particularly strong will and an intense desire to stay alive takes damage that would normally be lethal, they can, through magic, pull through and survive. The effectiveness of this varies depending on how strong their will and desire to stay alive is, the strength of their magic, and the extent of their wounds. Due to her ridiculously strong will, EQUINOX’s Death Defied is highly effective, allowing her to survive and keep on fighting for extended periods of time, even after taking wounds that would normally be lethal. In such a state, she can still push herself to perform her most powerful spells. In the event that her stamina is burnt out, she can still survive lethal wounds to her soul and escape to recuperate. The Zeus Arcana: EQUINOX’s specialty, magic revolving around the manipulation and control of electromagnetism, one of the four fundamental interactions. Through it, she can manipulate electricity, magnetism, and radiation. As the electromagnetic field spreads through the entire universe and holds matter together, it has a very wide array of potential uses. She can manifest her control over electromagnetism in the form of electricity and lightning, as well as all electromagnetic radiation, from radio waves to gamma rays. Her control over electricity allows her to manipulate and cause violent thunderstorms capable of razing planets. She can perceive things across the electromagnetic spectrum at all times, allowing her to keep track of electromagnetic phenomena and use her powers to their fullest potential. Her control over magnetism allows her to manipulate all forms of matter, not just metal, similarly to telekinesis, even on a subatomic level. Her electromagnetism allows her to read the electromagnetic signals that make up minds and to transmit her thoughts as electromagnetic signals. She can manipulate these electromagnetic impulses as well, to manipulate minds, though she doesn’t particularly like doing so. *'Plasma Manipulation:' By ionizing air with her electromagnetic powers, EQUINOX can produce and control plasma for whatever means she pleases, from attacks to forcefields. *'Radiation Manipulation:' To go into further detail, EQUINOX can use radiation in combat and for other purposes. Radiation-based attacks are likely to cause cancer, and the high amount of energy that EQUINOX puts into them makes this much more likely. :As radiation, her attacks also travel at lightspeed, at the very least - due to EQUINOX’s magic, they move at higher speeds so they can hit her opponents, which can all move faster than light due to their reality wheels. They act in other ways that are atypical of normal light; but this is simply magic warping their laws to EQUINOX’s advantage, and never her disadvantage. *'Lightning Mantle:' EQUINOX can wreathe herself in a protective aura of electromagnetic energy. It grants her a measure of protection, and through it, she can channel her magic and manifest it in the form of projections such as wings and electromagnetic weapons. *'Seal of Lightning:' EQUINOX’s ultimate attack, a powerful magical attack that, as its name implies, seals the target into electromagnetic energy. It’s quite powerful and almost assuredly lethal when successful, as it seals every aspect of the target’s being into undifferentiated, empty electricity, which EQUINOX can then disperse or absorb, erasing the target from existence. :EQUINOX can use it on herself, in which case she converts her soul into electromagnetic energy and abandons her body. She still has access to all her powers in this form, although separated from and independent of her body. In this form, she can steal the bodies of others, overwriting their soul with hers and similarly erasing them from existence. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. *'Judgement:' A powerful reality wheel constructed by EQUINOX to help her better take advantage of her electromagnetic powers. While active, it manifests in the form of complex magical circles on EQUINOX’s palms. Judgement allows EQUINOX to manipulate the electrical conductivity and resistance of anything within its range. :Using it, she can easily conduct her electricity through literally anything, even through energy and magic itself, and make it so that opponents are more susceptible to her attacks. Using Judgement uses up a lot of energy, so EQUINOX usually only activates it to empower a single electrical attack before deactivating it again. She will use it more than once per fight and/or for extended periods of time if needed, although she tries to avoid having to do this. Angel: As an angel, EQUINOX has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. EQUINOX became an angel after an extensive period of time spent studying them. As angels are an artificial type of magical being, any entity can potentially become one, given understanding, patience, and time. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining and energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' An angel can teleport immense distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. True Judgement: An advanced variation on EQUINOX’s normal reality wheel. While in her angel form, EQUINOX can extend the range of Judgement even further and can maintain it for much longer periods of time, making its use more practical. She also has much more control over her conduction, and is capable of channeling her electricity through anything - or even nothing at all. Discharger: A unique power that EQUINOX developed after she became an angel. Through it, EQUINOX’s already superb control over electromagnetism is further enhanced, and grows to encompass control of the weak nuclear force and new, independently developed forms of magical radiation. With the power to control the weak nuclear force, EQUINOX’s control over light and radiation is further deepened, to a degree that she’s able to manipulate nuclear phenomena and cause powerful nuclear explosions. At its maximum power, this allows her to create completely new forms of radiation that would otherwise simply not exist. As this radiation exists only because EQUINOX created it, she cas complete control over its properties, and it is unbound by traditional physical laws. She can produce a wide variety of ‘imaginary radiation’ with a wide variety of traits and properties. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Angels Category:Barrier Users Category:Blood Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Seal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3